reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Fortius Quo Fidelius (xFQFx) (XBL)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse Our aim is to be a very fair, close knit posse. We will accept persons of any gender and level/skill type. We do not discriminate. Our posse's strict rule is no glitching and or hacking/tampering, and we hold a grudge. We are known to hang around mostly Armadillo and the surrounding areas. Our headquarters or rendezvous spot is located at BrittleBrush trawl, in the little shack by the river just down from Manteca Falls. We play through a varying number of modes, from gang matches to free roam, UnDead overrun to friendly. Our posse leader has been playing the game since it's release, and has racked up 70 days of gameplay time. Second in our chain of command, we find Small1e, with over 40 days of experience. We are currently looking for 3 to 4 more members. Rules: We do not tolerate betrayal. Shooting horses of posse members and generally making a nuisance of themselves, will be contemplated for demotion. Any glitching (i.e: rapid fire, invincibility glitching etc.) will result in immediate termination from the posse, and will become on our hit list. Whether in a free roam, gang match or co-op, we expect posse members to always 'watch our back' and loyalty is key. Our posse name 'Fortius Quo Fidelius' (FQF) is an anagram for a Latin word meaning, Strength through Loyality, and that stresses how much importance we place on loyalty. Ganging up, or harassing other players, for no particular reason, will not be tolerated. In the spirit of the game, all is fair in love and war, but harassing certain players is against our code. Anyone, who gangs up on one of our members (for no apparent reason) will feel the full, unrelenting force of all posse members. Joining the posse Joining us is fairly simple. Please message posse leader Michael (Xbox Live gamertag: xFQFx GRiMLoGiC) and request the join, and why you think you would suit our posse. We will ask you to enter a private free roam, just so we can get to know each other, and see how you play. Skills aren't the only factor we look at. We will then ask you to complete a co-op or UnDead Overrun game with us. And we will then make our decision. We expect all posse members to be willing to change their GamerTag to incorporate the xFQFx posse tag in front of any name they choose. Although this is up for discussion once we enter a private free roam. Another thing we expect; that any new recruits must be willing to be on a first name basis with all posse members. Our aim is to be close-knit, and knowing each other by name is important to reaching that goal. The final point, is simple. Players must have a Mic. It is pointless when in a heated situation and we can't speak in a party mode to strategize. This is very important. Members Leaders * xFQFx GRiMLoGiC * xFQFx Smalls1e Other members * xFQFx DEe * Now Recruiting * Now Recruiting External links Category:Posses }}